Websites can be complex, comprehensive, and extensive in scope. For businesses, websites are an important component of the enterprise. As such, the quality, accuracy, completeness of the information, or content, presented on the website, as well as the functionality and navigability of the website, can have a significant effect on customer relations. A number of authors can collaborate to create and update the website. Moreover, the composition of the website can change from time to time. Some web pages may be frequently revised to present new content and remove outdated content as needed, for example, to incorporate new product releases, new support issues, new pricing structures, and so forth. As a result, the content presented on a website may be in a constant state of flux, with numerous revisions being prepared at any given time by multiple individuals.